Call Me?
by 0lizzybennet0
Summary: <html><head></head>It's a stupid feeling, but Blaine can't help but hope that Kurt hasn't already moved on from him. Post Born This Way</html>


**Slight spoilers for Born This Way. I couldn't help feeling just a little bit sorry for Blaine after SOWK so I released the angst bunnies.**

**Day One**

Blaine could still feel Kurt's soft cheek tucked against his neck and the tight squeeze of his arms holding him close. It was as though his chest almost ached without it. He turned on the stairs and watched as Kurt's friends piled around him, watched as Kurt grinned happily and didn't look back at him. He hoped...

Blaine looked away with a smile tinged in regret.

GGGGGGGG

Was it too early to call? Blaine flipped his phone through his hand and rubbed his knuckle over his lip. His phone slipped and hit the desk with a loud clatter and he jolted upright with a startled gasp, train of thought broken. He glanced across at the clock. Five-thirty. If he left it later would it seem like he didn't care? Calling now might be a downer when Kurt was so excited over seeing his old friends though. Leaving his phone on the desk, he paced slowly across the room. Would he even be having this debate if he was just Kurt's friend? With a sigh of frustration he dragged his hands through his hair. Shaking his head he stopped in the middle of the room and smiled ruefully at himself, only the first day and he was already missing Kurt. Kurt was happy and that was enough for the both of them.

Kurt was happy and safe, Blaine told himself as he got ready for bed later. That was what counted.

_Hey hope your day went well :) talk soon? Xx_

Blaine reread his sent messages yet again before sliding his phone across the cabinet and tucking his head back down into his pillows. Eventually the glow of his phone faded, leaving the room in moonlit darkness. Shifting sideways and tugging the duvet closer he smiled into the pillow and closed his eyes, thinking about the warm press of Kurt's cheek against his neck instead of his unanswered message. The way Kurt had half launched himself forward into Blaine's arms and murmured in his ear. Blaine smiled wider and dipped his nose down into the fabric to try and cover his growing smile. It was the most wonderful feeling being held like that by someone who cared. In Blaine's shy opinion Kurt looked beautiful, _felt _beautiful when he was wrapped tight around him. Blaine reached across through the cold air and lit up his phone again, he hadn't seen the light of a message or heard the vibration but maybe, he inched the phone closer along the cabinet, maybe he'd just missed it, too caught up in thoughts of Kurt to hear. He angled the screen down to lit up his face and the pillow, feeling that brief spark of hope before dropping the phone back and sinking down into the mattress again. No reply. Rolling over, he determinedly pushed it from his mind. Instead he fell asleep with a smile to the memory of how Kurt's face lit up when he was happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Two<strong>

_Sorry I didn't reply! Overwhelmed yesterday. Miss you_

Did a "miss you" make up for a lack of "xxx"? Blaine stared down at the message from Kurt and chewed his lip. Where they interchangeable or were xxx's always greater than a miss you? Was the lack of an I in front of miss you deliberately designed to make it more flippant? He forced himself to shove his phone back in his pocket and stare at the whiteboard. Science or something equally boring. He firmly stopped his thoughts before they could return to an analysis of the word overwhelmed. Surreptitiously slipping his hand back into his pocket he pulled his phone out and texted a reply with a slowly growing smile. In front the teacher paced in his strange lurching walking with the back of his shirt poking out from his vest. Lifting his eyes he quickly took in the teacher's appearance again and typed out the description to Kurt. He remembered the little huffy sighs and the drumming of Kurt's fingers on the desk beside Blaine last week when the teacher had once again had his shirt hanging out. Blaine had had to endure a solid twenty minutes of ranting from Kurt on the subject of appropriate shirt wearing after that class. He sent off the text and fixed his face in polite attentiveness as watery grey eyes turned onto him. Blaine smiled politely and kept the wider smile at the thought of Kurt's reaction in check.

He supposed the drama to catch up on at McKinley must have been incredibly impressive when Kurt didn't reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Three<strong>

Blaine set his status to online on facebook chat. A simple casual gesture. He went back to studying history and the decolonisation of Algeria.

Three hours later and no Kurt. Blaine stopped pretending to study and stopped pretending he didn't care. He shut down his laptop and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Four<strong>

Wes knocked the gavel down sharply and David yelped in pain as it slipped and struck the back of his hand. The silence lasted for two seconds before muffled snorts broke out and Blaine automatically leaned sideways with a half-hidden grin. His grin faded as he stared at the empty space on the couch beside him. He thought about texting Kurt but that would probably just be irritating.

GGGGGGGGG

Cross-legged on the couch in the common room, Blaine looked down at his laptop and grinned softly. Santana Lopez had sent him the video with an abrupt and kind of incomprehensible message, something to do with her being sorry and knowing he missed Kurt but with Kurt smiling like that on his screen and tilting his chin _just so_ Blaine really couldn't spare the time to care. Blaine pressed his fingers over his mouth and kept smiling as his boyfriend sang beautifully and lowered his eyelashes. A tiny sigh escaped past Blaine's fingers. Angling his face sideways Kurt scrunched his hands up through his hair and Blaine splayed his hand across the keyboard, aching to reach through and touch him. God he was gorgeous. Mouth curved in a little smile and hands raised. Blaine traced his finger softly over the screen and the outline of Kurt's hand. He had ever realised just how stunning he was? Why didn't Kurt roll his sleeves up more often? Even with the jumpy grainy quality of Santana's phone recording Blaine could imagine just how the soft pale curves of Kurt's wrists and arms would feel under his touch.

Just hearing Kurt's voice was unexpectedly wonderful. He'd never realised how much he'd taken for granted the almost constant presence of Kurt by his side at Dalton, always someone to talk to, someone offering snippy little comments, laughter, the everyday talk that was only missed once it was gone. Recently there had been quieter murmurs just inches from his ear and the brush of a hand just below his elbow and Blaine _wished_ he could reach out right now and take Kurt's hand in his.

Blaine's breath caught then released with a quiet laugh as Kurt spread his hands and peered sideways through his eyelashes. _'-brighter than we knew it-' _Blaine sang quietly along through a smile. Happiness shone through in every little gesture of Kurt's fingers and every flick of his blue eyes, in the way he moved his head and sang with a smile. Putting a label on the emotions curling tight in Blaine's chest was impossible, a mix of pride and joy and longing and something warm that had him longing to just squeeze Kurt tight against him. He was lucky, so lucky.

_someone might have sent me a video of you singing as if we never said goodbye. you're amazing, you know that right? Xx _

* * *

><p><strong>Day Five<strong>

Blaine pressed his thumb down on the TV channel button. Did Kurt miss him as much? He pressed the next button without thought. Of course not, it would be stupid if he did when he was surrounded by his old friends, so much to catch up on, talk about, rediscover. Kurt had lost Blaine's company but gained so much at the same time. Blaine had just lost Kurt without any gain. He was happy Kurt was happy. The channel flicked again. He just hoped, maybe, a hiss of static and the screen flickered again, that he could talk to Kurt. He still hadn't had a reply to his text of yesterday and when he finally talked himself into calling the Hummel home phone Kurt hadn't been there. He'd left a message with Carole but Kurt hadn't called back yet. A hiss and flick over a kids cartoon. It was stupid and irrational and he was being dramatic and clingy while his boyfriend was finally getting the happiness he deserved, but Blaine couldn't help feeling just a little bit...old.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Six<strong>

'So I just...' Blaine rubbed his fingers over the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, 'I hoped...' a short stuttering sort of laugh slipped out, he swallowed thickly, 'I guess I just miss you. I-I hope you miss me too?' He quickly screwed his eyes shut, 'God, I'm sorry, ignore that,' he hurriedly tried to talk over it, undo what he just said, 'that was horribly clingy. Clingy boyfriend,' he forced a short too fast, too harsh laugh. Silence fell, with every silent second that passed his heart sank further and everything became just that bit more awkward. 'Um,' he cleared his throat softly, 'I...call me?...please?'

The beep as he hung up was too loud in his empty house. He looked down the stairs to the landing below and propped his chin on his knees.

* * *

><p><strong>Day Seven<strong>

A week. Blaine toyed with the hem of his jeans as he sat on his front steps. He could think of dozens of perfectly good reasons why Kurt hadn't spoken beyond a single text and all of them innocent and normal, but none of them stopped him feeling like utter crap. He bit into an apple with a soft crunch and traced over the lines in the bricks with his other hand.

'You're home early,' he said absently as quiet footsteps sounded up the path towards him. 'I thought...' he trailed away as he looked up into Kurt's face rather than his mother's. He honestly had no idea what to say.

'I'm a shit boyfriend,' Kurt declared and looked down at his feet.

'You swore.' Stupid, unhelpful thing to say. The bricks scraped under Blaine's socks as he stood up and dropped down a step to Kurt. He didn't know where to put his hands, where to look, what to do with the stupid apple.

'I-' Kurt suddenly lunged forward and buried his head in Blaine's neck. The apple fell and Blaine staggered backwards and instinctively cupped his hands around the back of Kurt's head. Silky brown hair slid through his fingers and he couldn't help pulling Kurt in closer. 'I missed you,' Kurt murmured under his ear, lips pressed to his bare skin as they clutched each other tightly. 'I don't know why I never replied or called and I'm horrible and I _feel_ horrible and you said the most perfect things to me and I-'

Suddenly Blaine didn't want to hear any more. 'I lov-' Kurt froze in his arms and Blaine stopped abruptly as he realised what he was saying. Slowly Kurt drew back and looked at him with wide blue eyes. The shy smile that nervously curved the corners of Kurt's mouth was perfect. As was the soft hand cupping his jaw and the warm lips sliding delicately over his. He'd finish what he was about to say later, maybe in a week, a few weeks, a month, when it was the right time.

'I'm so sorry,' Kurt whispered again against Blaine's mouth and stroked his hand down the side of his neck. 'I was just so caught up and-'

Again Blaine cut him off, this time with a kiss. 'I felt awful,' he said simply.

Kurt gave a pained little groan and fisted his hand in Blaine's henley. 'I don't know what to say.'

'If I'm irritating or clingy just send me a text and tell me to back off,' Blaine curved his hand over Kurt's cheek, as perfect a fit in his palm as always, he coaxed a small smile from Kurt, 'don't just let me hang. Please.'

'You weren't clingy,' Kurt nuzzled into his hand and Blaine almost forgot everything, 'I was just a total idiot. I don't want to go this long without talking to you again.'

'So talk to me,' Blaine rubbed his thumb along Kurt's cheekbone.

Finally Kurt smiled properly and a spark returned to his eyes. 'I have _so_ much to tell you,' he pressed a quick nervous kiss to Blaine's palm before reaching for his hand and tugging towards the porch seat.

Laughing, Blaine wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him back into his side, receiving a happy smile. 'Just give me a moment with you.'

Kurt hummed and tucked his head against Blaine's neck. 'I meant what I said, I'm never saying goodbye to you. Really.'


End file.
